


Sophisticated Magic

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	

"You should get a more civilized weapon," Regina said as she held Emma's gun between her forefinger and thumb.

"Says the woman who throws fireballs at people," replied Emma as she took the gun away.

"Fireballs are sophisticated magic. And besides it's been a while since I actually threw them at people, I use them as a warning."

"And here I thought you were just a lousy shot."

"I could hit them if I wanted and it'd still be more civilized than that thing."

"Admit it. You just like setting things on fire."

"I take the fifth on that one."


End file.
